


The Boy Who Loved All The Monsters

by snufflesfoot



Series: Drabbles (aka My Tears) [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon, M/M, Post-Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/pseuds/snufflesfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world comes to an end, you have only this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Loved All The Monsters

One word.

 

It pounds against the walls of your skull and reaches down the hollows of your throat and pours into the pits of your stomach.  It settles into the beds of your fingernails and the lines under your eyes and the space between your ribs and claws and claws and claws until they bleed, until you bleed, soaking the ages and cruel eons.

Because you deserve it.  You know this now.  You deserve it for being a monster and for not being a monster.  You deserve it for saving the monsters and not the boy.  The boy who loved you, who loved all the monsters.  Maybe that's why you saved them.  You couldn't bear to see him grieve for the poisoned girl with the pointed heart and the little boy with the world in his eyes.  You saved them so you could see the laughter in his mouth one more time and you saved them but when you turned back there was only blood where laughter should have been.

One word.

It haunts you through all eternity, hounds you through your dreams.

Penance.

This is your penance.  You know this now.


End file.
